Rhodonite
Rhodonite is the unaligned fusion of an unknown Ruby and a Pearl, as confirmed by Garnet in "Your Mother and Mine", who made her debut in "Off Colors". Her components used to belong to a Morganite, but they were replaced after it was discovered that they liked to fuse. She is currently traveling through space on board the Sun Incinerator with the rest of the Off Colors. Appearance Rhodonite has a muscular build that resembles Garnet's, with reddish skin and a long pointed nose that is slightly turned upward. She has wide, black, afro-style hair with mauve highlights. As a fusion, Rhodonite has four arms, a pair of which are thick and muscular, like a Ruby, and a pair on her waist that are thin, like a Pearl. She wears a black and mauve jumpsuit with a diamond-shaped cutout at the navel, revealing one of her Gems, with mauve leggings that cover her entire right leg and left thigh. She has a black ballet flat on her right foot and a mauve boot on her left. She also wears a transparent shawl over the gem on her chest and has burgundy gloves from the elbow-down on her lower set of arms. She also possesses four eyes (that are reminiscent of Rainbow Quartz, with the top pair being wide and expressive (like a Pearl's) and the bottom pair being more closed and reserved (resembling Rose's eyes on Rainbow Quartz). Her outfit and hair design, looking like a mash-up of her constituent Gems' appearances rather than an even mix, are reminiscent of how Garnet looked when she first formed. Personality She stresses out a lot and is easily frightened. She is extremely paranoid, possibly due to the eons spent hiding inside the underground Kindergarten on Homeworld. It is probably also because her Pearl side is constantly in fear of being found and forced to defuse. History "Off Colors" Rhodonite makes her first appearance in "Off Colors". As the Rutile Twins were taking Steven and Lars to an underground Kindergarten, she appears along with Padparadscha and Fluorite. When explaining how she is "off colored" to Steven and Lars, she reveals she once belonged to a Gem called Morganite. "Lars' Head" She witnesses Lars' transformation and aids in the Kindergarten's isolation. She gets shocked when learning that Earth still exists and hasn't been decimated and takes interest in travelling there with Steven and Lars. She ends up staying at the Kindergarten with Lars and the other Off-Colors. "Lars of the Stars" Rhodonite, along with the rest of the Off Colors and led by Lars Barriga, escape the Homeworld Kindergarten and go on the run. They steal an Emerald's personal shuttle before crashing it on the planet Upsilon 9, travel to various planets, "impersonate Imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee," and later sneak past sixty-seven elite Citrine guards to steal Emerald's fastest ship (the Sun Incinerator) from a docking bay on the planet Klavius 7. While Emerald contacts them through the ship, Rhodonite (now the 'head of strategic operations' under 'Captain Lars') informs Lars that everything is clear up ahead. After Emerald threatens them, Lars has the Rutile Twins pilot the ship into taking off in hyper-speed. Away from Emerald, she meets Connie and fills in Steven on Lars' shenanigans, along with the rest of the crew. However, she quickly detects a battleship coming their way, Emerald's Imperial warfare, and tries to get Captain Lars' input; however, he's distracted, and due to her nervousness, is unable to make a decision, until Lars intervenes and commands her to lower the ship's shields, which she does, reluctantly. This proves to be successful, as Emerald is too attached to the Sun Incinerator to attack it, and moves her line of attack onto its Nova Thrusters, to incapacitate the ship. This leaves the Off Colors the single solution of using the Star Skipper, Lars' personal shuttle, for an attack, which Rhodonite advises against. Nonetheless, Stevonnie ends up commanding the shuttle, fueling another of Rhodonite's panics. Relationships Steven Universe Rhodonite seems curious of Steven, then befriends him later in the episode. She often somewhat blames Steven for the Gem-shattering Robonoids that are looking for Steven and Lars. Lars Rhodonite likes Lars, as he saved her from the shattering Robonoids. She is also very curious of him after Steven revived Lars in "Lars' Head". When Lars offered to send her to Earth she acts awkwardly and goes for it only to be stopped by Fluorite and the Rutile Twins. Padparadscha Sapphire Rhodonite seems to have a mother-daughter relationship with Padparadscha due to the smaller Gem being rather not in tune with the world around her and is very distracted. It also appears that Rhodonite may be slightly annoyed by Padparadscha's late predictions. Fluorite Rhodonite treats Fluorite like a mother and respects each of her wishes. It also appears that Rhodonite may be slightly annoyed by Fluorite's slow speech. Rutile Twins Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins did not interact much yet, but from what was seen, they seem to have at least a mutual respect for each other. Morganite Rhodonite (and her components) used to work for a Morganite until she caught them fusing and replaced them. Connie Maheswaran Rhodonite was introduced to Connie when Steven and Connie boarded the Sun Incinerator through Lars' head. Garnet When they first met, Rhodonite was shown to be embarrassed when she initially believed that Garnet was 'making fun' of her and the other Off Colors. After listening to Garnet's story on the upbringing of Rose Quartz, Rhodonite and Garnet's relationship has improved. Abilities Presumably, Rhodonite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Gemology Gemstone Information * The name Rhodonite comes from the Greek word "Rhodos", meaning rose colored. * It commonly has black veins of manganese oxide, especially in larger specimens. * Rhodonite is a manganese silicate and forms in the triclinic crystal system. It occurs in both a crystallized and massive, fine-grained form. * It is deep pink to red and opaque, with dark veins of manganese lending some patterning. this crystal is usually used as a semi-precious ornament, or as a minor ore of manganese. * It is also used as a tool to help us express confidence and lovingness. * This crystal is often confused with Rhodochrosite and the rare mineral Pyroxmangite. Gemstones Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Double Fusions Category:Unaligned Gems Category:Perma-Fusions